


Suited Up

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: a man in a suit is like a woman in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: this is for the lovely @the-ss-horniest-book-club and was requested by @buckbuckybuckoA/N: I am getting back into the swing of things slowly. So this is short and sweet and not even close to what I envisioned when I took the prompt but still cute none the less.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 12





	Suited Up

Working with the Avengers as their outfitter for missions had its perks: knowing just enough about missions to create their outfits for their covers and getting to hang out with them one on one as you talked shop.

Bucky had been going on approved missions with the team for about six months now and was coming into himself more with the help of a list of pop culture he missed out on over the past six-plus decades. His current study was James Bond. He watched all of the movies and was in the middle of reading the books. It helped him grow more confident in himself, like he had been before the war, as he read up on the smooth talking international spy.

He sauntered in just as you finished laying out his suit for the next mission – taking place at a gala full of men in designer suits and women in ridiculous dresses. Much different Han what you normally fit him for “Barnes.” you greeted him without looking, brushing a piece of fuzz off the pants.

“Tailor.” you didn’t know it but he was too embarrassed to say he forgot your name the first time you met so he had taken to calling you that, as it was your job.

Giving him a glare you pointed to the suit and accessories and told him to put them on and come out to see you so you could make sure it fit like it should. You had the confidence that it would as you made it to his exact measurements in the system as you closed the fitting room door behind you.

You could hear him struggling with something on the other side of the door and you knocked softly on the door “Do you need help? I didn’t know suits had changed that much since the 40s.” you teased just before you heard the twist of the handle and the door creeping open.

Out walked Bucky, dressed almost perfectly, with full confidence. You breathed in fast and you hoped it was quiet enough. “Barnes, James Barnes.” he said, tugging on his sleeves the. turning to check out the fit, sliding his hands in his pants pockets and spinning on his heels to you. “And you are?”

Laughing you knelt to pin the length of his pants. “Chance.” his face lit up thinking it was a cute name for you and you continued in an unamused tone, pinning away “ No. Chance.”

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Bucky. Oh no. Quite the opposite. You found his growing confidence charming. But you were warned not to get attached to anyone on the team by Mr. Stark when he hired you as he had lost his last stylist/tailor in that manner. So for now you pushed down any butterflies in your stomach that erupted when he laughed.


End file.
